Zachary Wendel - Slayer A Wandering Inn Fanfiction
by Remvis
Summary: Zach likes to fight. So when he enters a magical world filled to the brim with monsters, is he the one at a disadvantage here? Monsters will be fought, A wyvern will be saved from Crelers, and you have a dumbass main character who likes to swear. What more could you ask for? A narrator who doesn't like the main character. Updates sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

If Zachary Cain Wendel was good at one thing, it was fighting. Which is why, when transported into a fantasy world, he was happy that he still had his Katar on him.

A katar is a very interesting dagger, with an H shaped handle, meaning that you could get the same effectiveness as punching someone to get a stab off. You didn't really want to be slashing with it, since you didn't get the same effectiveness out of it, but a well placed thrust could pierce through skin and even armor.

So when Zach was going through his practice punches in his basement and randomly came face to face with a cockatrice, he stabbed it right in the shoulder blade, tearing through the connecting tendons.

"What the fuck are you?" Zach swore as the giant chicken bit his left arm, ripping a chunk of skin off. Instantly, he felt a little bit woozy before shrugging it off. Whatever the fuck this thing was, it reached up to his waist, and he was six feet four inches for christsake.

He took steady aim at the chicken before lunging, jabbing his katar right into the beast's chest. It let out a squawk of indignation before coming for him again, but this time he was ready for it. He dodge rolled to the right before swinging his katar out again, this time catching the beast in the face.

With the blade piercing the beast's brain and coming out through the other side, it fell limp on Zach's blade, and he slid the blade out from the creature's head. Whatever the thing was, it was dead now. It looked like a chicken at first glance, but it had scales and a pair of bat like wings.

"Where the fuck am I?"

If there was one thing that Zach wasn't good at, it was being thrust into something he didn't understand. Fighting? That was something he could do. Practicing fighting in his basement and suddenly being somewhere else?

Well, let's just say that Zach was thoroughly confused, and a bit upset too.

"Fuck, that thing hurt my arm." Zach took a moment to look down at his bleeding arm, before taking off his shirt and wrapping it haphazardly. That should stem the tide of bleeding. Now, back to his surroundings… He was in the middle of a swamp, or marshlands of some type. The grass was an ash-grey, and the trees were scraggly and not at all inviting.

"How on Earth did I get here?" Zach said, before shrugging. It wouldn't do well to dwell on that, but rather what he was going to do now that he was here. He needed to find people.

He looking up into the sky, seeing the sun high up. Given that he _assumed _that he was in the northern hemisphere still, that meant north was in that direction, right?

He headed out, northbound. He'd need to slog through this swamp, and tried to avoid the water where he could, but it was really difficult at times, and he inevitably got wet and dirty. Zach _hated_ getting dirty. He'd need a good bath after this, not to mention he was getting mega sweaty from the sun being directly overhead.

He'd walked for an hour or two, but still hadn't seen any pray tell of civilization, when he heard a roar come from the trees to his left. What kind of thing made _that_ sound?

He investigated, and came upon a scene that seemed impossible. Peering from behind a bush, he saw a mother fucking Wyvern getting attacked by giant fucking roly poly centipedes with scythe like appendages.

"Yo what the actual fuck?" Zach said under his breath. There were only two of the roly poly's from hell, but they were fucking destroying the dragon. The wyvern wasn't too much bigger than him, and only had a pair of back feet and wings, but it was breathing fire all over the insects.

The bugs were as long as Zach was, which was saying something, but the flames from the dragon didn't seem to faze them at all. It slammed one of them off of it, and it fell to the ground on its back for a second, revealing an orange underbelly.

It got back up in a second, before returning to cutting at the dragon, which was now crying out in pain.

Zach would consider himself a smart person, and he could tell that if nothing was done, this dragon was done for. However, it could also be said that Zach wasn't exactly the _Wisest_ person in the world, since he decided to go and help the dragon. Against the bugs from hell.

Zach took his trusty Katar in hand, and rushed out from behind the brush. The wyvern eyed him warily before continuing to blast away at the bugs with its flames. The bugs paid him no heed, as they had bigger fish to fry, as they kept cutting into the dragon.

Zach took careful aim, before slamming his katar at max strength into one of the bugs. And… Nothing. His Katar slid off the insect's chiton like it was nothing, leaving just a small dent.

"What the fuck is this thing made out of?" Zach gasped out, before realizing the insect had turned its attention to him. It cut with it's scythe like arms at him, and he was lucky that it hit his left arm with his shirt on it, as the attack barely reached him. He could feel the force of its blow though, and his arm began to ache.

Sweat beaded at his brow, the sun high in the sky. This bug was immune to his attack, or at least really fucking tanky. Maybe…

"Yo, Dragon!" Zach called out, hoping the thing was intelligent enough. "I need you to flip this little shit on its back!"

The wyvern was still fighting the other bug, but it slammed the one that was attacking Zach with its head, revealing the Orange underbelly again. The instant the bug was down, Zach was on it, slamming his Katar into the soft orange underbelly of the bug over and over again, spilling guts and organs all over his sweaty body. God, he needed a shower.

He stopped striking at the bug once it stopped moving, but that took a solid minute of attacking, and the dragon looked like it was on its last legs fighting the remaining bug.

This time, however, Zach knew how to kill the bugs, and fucking suplexed the remaining insect, slamming its head into the ground. He held the bug to the ground and yelled at the wyvern, "Bite the belly!"

Zach didn't need to tell the dragon twice, and its fangs ripped into the bug, cleaving the bottom half off of it, spilling more guts all over the place. But the bug was still squirming, and Zach was reminded of worms, how you could cut them in half but it was still alive.

The thing scored a cut into Zach's abdomen, drawing blood, before he let go of the now smaller bug. But this time it was two on one, and with a coordination that seemed impossible of two stranger beings, the Wyvern and Zach managed to flip the bug once more before he shoved his katar into its brain over and over again.

Once it stilled, he let out a breath, before looking over at the dragon. It was bleeding out, and it looked like it was limping. It looked at him with apprehension, clearly still in 'fight to the death' mode.

Zach really didn't want to have to fight the fucking dragon after risking his life to save it, so he sheathed his katar at his leg sheath, before raising his hands in a defensive surrender motion.

"I don't want to fight you too. Here, let me look at those cuts, you seem like you took a lot more hits than I did."

The oversized lizard looked warily at Zach again, eyes zooming towards his sheathed weapon, before sitting on the ground. It began licking at its wounds, but it kept an eye on Zach, as if assuming that he would still attack it.

Alright, maybe he wouldn't look at its wounds, but he had his own abdomen cut to worry about.

He unwrapped his arm wound from earlier and saw that it had at least stopped its bleeding, so he sat down himself and applied pressure with the shirt onto his belly.

"Ah, fuck. That hurt. What the fuck are those things?"

The dragon snorted, a plume of smoke coming from its nose. Zach grimaced, before taking a look at the wound again. Oh yeah, that looked fucking bad.

Zach looked at the beast and said, "I don't suppose you have a name?" The dragon looked at him with a squint in it's eye, before giving a growl.

"Hmm, suppose not. Well, no need to thank me for helping out. I just need to figure out where the fuck I am. Randomly showed up in the middle of this fucking swamp, i've been wandering around for hours. Hey, if you don't have a name, how about I give you one?"

The wyvern raised an eyebrow, before giving its attention fully over to the man sitting across from it.

"Hm, are you a male, or a female?" The dragon gave him a look, and Zach realized that it probably couldn't speak back to him.

"Male?" The dragon recoiled for a second, as if affronted that the Human would even suggest that it was a male. It raised its wings, revealing a vibrant purple offset by darker purple spots. As if Zach knew what the fuck that meant, considering he wasn't from around here.

"I'm guessing that means that you're female?" The wyvern let out another snort of smoke, settling its wings back down and continuing to lick at its wounds.

"Hmm, a female dragon. How about, Jess?" A growl came from the dragon, and Zach frowned. He was determined to find a name the dragon liked. "Hara? Sindu? Cresca? Fealor? Ylura?"

The dragon swivelled it's head towards him at that last one, and gave a soft roar of what Zach assumed was approval.

"Alright, Ylura then. It's nice to meet you Ylura, I'm Zach." He reached out a hand towards the dragon, before realizing that it couldn't exactly shake it.

What a fucking dumbass. First he decides to take on fucking adult Crelers with no levels, saving a Wyvern in the process, and now he's trying to shake hands with something that only has a pair of wings and could probably rip him in half with no effort.

To his surprise though, the wyvern extends its neck towards him and licks at his face, covering him with dragon saliva. Which was _not pleasant_, thank you very much.

"Yo, what the fuck Ylura? Oh, gross, it's all over me." Zach wiped at his face, before wiping his hands off on his pants. "I appreciate that we're friends now and everything, but please don't lick me in the face."

In response, Ylura licked him again.

"...Motherfucker."

A couple of hours later, after Ylura had hunted down a deer for the two of them to eat together, Zach had set up a small campfire, and Ylura had curled up off to the side, sleeping soundly.

"What a fucking day," Zach whispered to himself, "First I appear in a swamp, and then I kill things straight out of a fucking video game. Good thing I have my Katar on me. Though I wish I had my other weapons too, the diversity might've helped against those bugs. First chance I get, I buy myself a pair of sai, a staff, and a broadsword for good measure. Can't be going around without a bunch of weapons."

Zach poked the flames. "Still, I'm glad that I was able to save the dragon, and she's friendly, at least. Hopefully saving her ass is worth the effort." He looked fondly over at the purple Wyvern.

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep. Tomorrow these wounds are going to ache like a bitch." Zach leaned back against Ylura's hide and rested his head. "G'night, Ylura. Don't eat me in the middle of the night, alright? Thanks." His eyes closed, and as he drifted off to sleep he head a voice in his head say:

[Fighter Class Obtained!]

[Fighter Level 2!]

[Skill - Flurry Strike Obtained!]

[Beast Tamer Class Obtained!]

[Beast Tamer Level 1!]

[Skill - Lesser Bond: Ylura Obtained]

"Is this shit some sort of Video Game or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Zach woke up, he was still in the swamp, which pissed him off.

"Motherfucker, i'm still here! I thought that was just a dream or something!"

Ylura woke up with a yawn, peering lightly at him. Why the wyvern liked him, I could not tell you. Zach was a certifiable dumbass with a capital D. I mean, there was the whole thing where he saved her from a couple of Crelers, but let's be real here, Zach wasn't anything special, there are plenty of people she could have imprinted on.

Zach ran a hand on Ylura's hide, which was surprisingly very soft. The scales didn't seem super hard or rough to the man, which shocked him a bit.

"Why aren't there scales hard? Are you a baby or something? Not fully grown?" The man asked. At least he had a couple of brain cells. Everyone knows that an adult wyvern could be the size of a small house, and that they could get even bigger with age an experience.

Ylura didn't quite understand the question, because she was a wyvern, and wyverns weren't all THAT smart. I mean, sure, they had at least some intelligence, but for the most part they were animals with basic instincts. Eating, Sleeping, finding and making a nest, you know, the usual kind of bullshit that animals like to do.

Zach shrugged before looking at the remains of the smoldering fire. "We should probably break camp and look for some sort of civilization. Or maybe more monsters? I dunno what the fuck I just killed, but i'm good at fighting and if this is some sort of video game world then i'm like some sort of hero, right?"

Wrong. You're here because the author decided that it would be funny to have a narrator that hated the main character's guts while also making the most Overpowered piece of shit person from his world go to Innworld and get a Wyvern pet. You useless sack of shit.

Ylura blinked lazily at Zach before letting out a sound that made him think that it was calling out to it's mother or something, but the wyvern was clearly looking at him.

"Aw fuck, the real responsibility, becoming a parent. Shit, what do things need? Food. We're gonna need some food, and maybe some clean water for drinking."

Ylura was clearly pleased that dipshit supreme figured out what she wanted, and her tail started to wag, slapping the ground a couple of times.

"Alright, then I think that it would be for the best if I rode on your back. You know, since I can't fly. If we're going to be looking for food and water having a vantage point would be nice, right?"

Ylura didn't understand at first, but she sure did when Zach tried to climb up on her back.

Let me tell you, he might have gained the Wyvern's basic trust by saving her life from a couple of Crelers, but she was a WILD wyvern until yesterday. She wasn't about to let some human just ride on her back.

So anyways, the prick got on the wyvern's back, and she immediately reared up and flung him off of her straight into the marshy water nearby in a pool of moss.

"What the fuck Ylura, I thought we had a bond?"

Ylura screeched at him in response, clearly indignant about having someone riding her.

Zach was persistent though, and got off the ground. "I told you, I won't be any use just wandering around on the ground. Speaking of, where's your mom? Or Dad? I don't want to be dragon food just because I'm trying to ride a baby over here."

Ylura couldn't respond, but what Zach didn't know is that her parents had been hunted down, and she had been left behind, hiding in wait before they had even shown her how to fly. Which is why she had been on the ground, fighting a couple of crelers, instead of flying away from the disgusting ass bugs.

So even if he could ride her, she didn't know how to fly. Haha!

But like I said, Zach was persistent. "I'm gonna jump on your back, and you're going to fly us around until we see civilization or more monsters to kill. Alright?"

Ylura shook her head, backing up a bit, before Zach rushed at her.

"Alright, fuck! Stop. Struggling! Jesus fucking Christ. What would your mom say if she were here?"

Over and over again Zach was flung from the wyvern, and at one point landed on his belly, which was still healing from where the Creler has struck at him. "AH SHIT!" He yelled, in pain. Serves you right, trying to ride a wild Wyvern.

Ylura clearly saw that she had hurt him however, and lowered her head down towards him and licked his arm.

"Gross Ylura. I just want to get on your back, for Christsake! Stop struggling!"

Dumbass. He'd just reopen his wounds if he attempted to keep getting on Ylura, and that would see him dead in the swamp. It wasn't like he could just tell her to-

Ylura let out a small whimper before lowering her back next to the man, and snorting a plume of fire from her nose.

What the actual fuck, she's actually gonna let him ride? Well it's not like she knows how to fly, so there's that. Good luck riding a big two legged horse, bastard.

Zach slowly got up and looked warily at Ylura, before climbing on her back.

"You aren't gonna just knock me off again, are you?"

Ylura swivelled her head towards him before giving out a short caw, as if to say, "Maybe."

Zach braced himself, grabbing at one of the spikes on her back, expecting to get thrown off, before realizing she was just fucking with him.

"Motherfucker. All right, try flying now, I know that I'm a little heavier than what you're used to, but you should be able to manage, right?"

Ylura looked at him for a second, blinking her eyes before turning her head forward and started walking.

"What the fuck Ylura, I said, fly, not walk!"

Realization dawned on him. "Wait a second, you're a baby, and you very easily could have flown away from those giant bugs… You don't know how to fly, do you?"

Ylura turned her head back towards him and stared at him with her ruby eyes. "I should have guessed when you went hunting earlier, you took off on foot. Shit. I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to fly. Why didn't your parents do this?"

Ylura let out a low growl, before whimpering slightly.

"Fuck, dead? That would explain a lot. Hmm, how the fuck to I do this?"

Zach got off her back, and thank the dead gods, because it was getting uncomfortable for Ylura to have him up there. Too bad that Zach was planning on riding her over and over again for as long as they were together.

Zach looked up at the purple wyvern, trying to think of a way to get her to fly, before settled on the simplest idea.

"Alright," Zach starts off, pointing at his arm, and then at Ylura's wing. "Imagine that my arm here is your wing. I'm gonna raise it up, and I want you to raise your wing too. Got it?"

Ylura is, however, a wyvern. While she might have a little intelligence, she's not really going to understand his words that much unless he repeats them over and over to her. And even then…

She tilts her head in confusion. He raises his arm, and she does nothing. Dumbass thought he could teach her to fly just like that. It isn't that simple. Most avian species need parents to show them how to fly, how to glide, and how to set off without crashing before they can just understand it themselves. You don't have wings.

Zach is undeterred, however, and comes up with his second plan, which is to run around flapping his arms up and down.

"Alright, look at me Ylura. See me flapping my wings- er, arms. You gotta do that too, and then once you're in the sky you have to coast by keeping your wings straight, like this!" He stop flapping his arms like a madman and instead airplanes around the old campsite.

Ylura doesn't seem to get it, though she is getting a little excited by his enthusiasm.

Eventually Zach stops, once he's out of breath, before looking at the baby wyvern. "Useless ass baby dragon. Can't even learn to fly. Alright, fine, let's go get some food and continue on foot then."

Luckily for Ylura, Zach is more than content with walking if Ylura is also walking. Unluckily for the both of them, that means that they have to walk for half an hour before they find anything worth eating out here. They find a couple of deer, who get promptly blasted with fire to kill them. No need to exert extra energy chasing them, right?

Zach is less than happy with eating charred deer meat, but he isn't about to set up another campfire in the middle of the day just to eat it, so he deals with it. Once they've both eaten their fill, Ylura eating a whole deer, minus the bones, they carry on.

The air is hot, and thick with bugs that are constantly biting at Zach and Ylura. The wyvern lets out short plumes of fire whenever the bugs get near her front, but she can't aim properly at her backside, so she gets more than a few bugbites on her legs and the base of her tail.

Zach is sweating, who knew that it would be so hot in late spring in a swamp? Stupid question, Zach, you fucking idiot. It's definitely going to be hot in a swamp, and you're going to be sweating a lot. Maybe if you went east for a couple of miles, you'd be out of this shithole, but instead you're heading north like a loser.

Ylura swivelled her head to the side and tilted it for a moment, before letting out a short growl at the man. Zach stopped, and not a moment too soon, as a giant worm lunged out of the ground right into where he would have been a moment later!

"Fuck!" He ever so eloquently said, the definition of civility and grace. "Fucking worms!"

The worm that had lunged from the swampy growths had a maw that could probably fit a cat inside of it, and was about as long as Zach was tall. It lept about on the ground for a moment, before beginning to tunnel back into the mud.

"Fuck you, you're not getting away!" Zach said, equipping his katar and spiking the worm hard, pinning it to the ground before it could finish burrowing.

It let out a screech as his hit met its mark, and with a jagged ripping action, ripped itself in half to avoid getting hit harder a second time. It then proceeded to dig into the mud, and within a moment, another worm flew out of the ground, this time also missing Zach.

"God damn, how many of these things are there?" He asked, not knowing that there were ten of these fuckers that he needed to fight. Hopefully the death worms can take him out, and I can take a break from narrating this little shithead.

Unfortunately for me, Death Worms don't have good reflexes, so Wyvern fire fucking hurts. The second worm surfaced, flopped for two seconds, and Ylura roasted that bitch alive.

A third and forth worm came out of the ground, this time aiming for Ylura. These little shitheads were just not getting lucky, and they missed her as well, even though she was barely taller than Zach and much wider due to her wingspan.

This time, Zach was ready for them and readied his katar. "[Flurry Strike]!" He shouted, activating his skill. His fist shot out 4 times, the first two utterly eviscerating the third worm and the second two crushing the fourth's brain in. Or at least, what existed for a brain in a giant worm.

His katar came out of the fourth worm with just enough time for him to dodge out of the way as another worm came flying for him. Ylura breathed fire on this one, but also the flames brushed into Zach due to the close proximity, and while he was able to dodge the brunt of the fire, a little bit still hurt him.

"Ylura, aim that shit away from me please!"

Ylura, for her sake, at least had the decency to look ashamed at burning Zach. Unfortunately, this took place right as she was getting attacked by the sixth worm, which managed to latch onto one of her wings. Luckily, it didn't seem to be doing much damage yet.

Zach looked at the worm that Ylura had just blasted, and noticed that it was still wriggling, clearly it hadn't been a very strong fire. He slammed his katar into it, killing it the rest of the way, before turning his attention towards the worm that was attached to Ylura.

That was when the four remaining worms popped out of the ground and attacked. These fuckers have really bad accuracy, since only one of them managed to land a hit on the fucker from Earth.

Holy shit though! The one that managed to hit Zach actually knocked into him down with enough force to bring him down to the ground. What fucking good luck for me, am I right?

Aw damn, he's not dead yet. In fact, he chose to activate his skill a second time. "[Flurry Strike], get the fuck OFF of me!"

His arm blurred as he slammed it into the worm that had attached itself to him, spraying it's guts all over him. Luckily for him, it was dead. But that still left 4 worms that were trying to end his and Ylura's lives.

Ylura, however, the fucking wyvern that she is, isn't dealing with these asshole worms. One is attached to her wing, and the others are trying to jump her? Use her strongest attack on them. She breathed fire all over the four worms, killing two of them and heavily singing the other two.

Zach rolled to his feet and cut into the two remaining worms, ending their miserable lives. Just when they thought all was over, the first original worm leapt out of the ground at the duo. Did I mention that it was only half of the size it would normally be, since it purposefully cut itself to escape from Zach pinning it the first time?

Yeah, so anyways it lunged out of the ground, only coming up into the air with no aerodynamic capabilities at all, and Zach slammed his weapon into it one last time, ending it's miserable life.

What a fucking disappointment, now he's gonna level up and get even more strong!

Zach looked at Ylura, who was licking the wound that had been opened by that one Death Worm biting her.

"Who's a good fucking girl, oh you are, you dangerous dragon! What a fucking treasure you are, aren't you?"

Well, a man had to have his redeeming qualities, and i'll give Zach credit, he liked animals. Especially fire breathing giant lizards who could kill him in an instant.

Ylura perked up at the praise and licked Zach, giving him a nuzzle as he showered her with affections. It was a heartwarming sight. Truly, I only let out a single tear. But all good things must come to an end, and soon they were back to walking. This time, however, they had the fortune to actually walk in the RIGHT direction and within the hour they had made it out of the swamp.

Most of northern Rhir was plains and wasteland, not a lot of forests and woodlands to be seen. However, Zach and Ylura soon came upon a small river, barely worthy of the name.

"Thank GOD, clean water!" Zach sighed in relief. He went into the water and began washing all of the grime off of himself while Ylura looked on in interest.

After cleaning himself and taking a long drink, he decided that it was a good idea to set up camp for the day, since they'd been travelling for hours and camping on the edge of a river was a better idea than not. At least they had a water source.

Ylura went off to find some more food while Zach set up a basic fire, which he warmed himself up by as the night passed. Curling himself up into Ylura's side, he reflected on the crazy day that he'd had.

"First giant roly polys, next giant worms. I bond with a baby wyvern who doesn't know how to fly, what's next? I'm declared the hero that will save these people from evil? Too fantasy for my liking, i'd like to go home please."

Oh hell no, if I have to suffer with narrating your ass, you have to suffer in Rhir, I don't make the rules.

He began to drift off to sleep, barely paying attention as the voice told him:

[Fighter Level 4!]

[Skill- Lesser Endurance Obtained!]

[Beast Tamer Level 3!]

[Skill- Lesser Beast Intelligence Obtained!]


End file.
